


Enjoying Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time.





	Enjoying Life

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time. She remembered Charles Croydon searching for victims to attack in Salem. She wasn't interested in consuming blood now. Sarah heard a shriek near her window. Another victim of a vampire. Sarah enjoyed every minute with her pet. 

 

THE END


End file.
